First Impressions
by beecriss
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet at a coffee shop. The result is not pretty


Kurt Hummel was not one to be late. He may spend over three hours to get ready but that only meant he had to start his tedious process four hours before he had to be somewhere. That is why when Mercedes asked him to meet her at the Lima Bean at 4:00 by 3:50 he was already sitting at their favorite table by the door (perfect for people watching), legs crossed, sipping his Grande nonfat Mocha waiting patiently for his best friend to walk in so they could go over all of the gossip they heard in the halls of McKinley.

Blaine Anderson was never on time. He was the kind of boy who started getting ready ten minutes before he had to be there which by his definition was simply changing his shirt (only if it smelled bad) grabbing his shoes and attempting to gel down his hair if he was trying to impress someone. Today was not one of those days. That is why when Wes asked him if we wanted to grab some coffee at 3:30 before practice he grabbed his shoes and walked out the door at 3:45

Kurt was always a fan of people watching. He loved to pick out one random person and create an entire life for them. Kurt was currently planning the life of a short balding man which mostly consisted of him owning ten cats. Then one day, while the man was out by cat food, he turned the corner and bumped into his soul mate and all it took was one look for the two of them to fall in love. Kurt was also a hopeless romantic.

Blaine was hungry. He practically ran into the Lima Bean and searched frantically until he found a familiar head sitting at a table near the register. He walked purposely towards his friend with a huge smile on his face.

"So nice of you to finally show up Blaine."

"Oh shut up I'm only like two minutes late," Blaine greedily eyed the table looking for a coffee cup with his name on it and perhaps the sugar cookie he had been craving the whole ride over. When he saw nothing on the table besides one coffee cup with the name Wes on it his face fell and started to resemble the look a puppy would give after he had been kicked.

"Actually Blaine you are twenty minutes late- wait why are you giving me the kicked dog face? I was only pretending to be mad at you for being late." Wes's tone went from authoritative to confused to guilty in a span of five seconds. Blaine had to ask how he managed to do that but now was not the time.

"Why didn't you get me a coffee? You didn't even get me a cookie!" The wounded puppy expression still plastered onto his face.

"Oh grow up and get your own damn coffee and cookie. Besides it's not even like I actually know your coffee order."

Blaine feigned shock over his friend's comment but then happily _flounced_ over to wait in line. Wes wondered how anyone could ever mistake his friend as straight.

Mercedes walked into the Lima Bean and was greeted by the bitter but relaxing smell of coffee and the warm smile that belonged to none other than Kurt.

"Hey 'Cedes!" The pale boy exclaimed

"Hey boo!" Mercedes was so grateful for her friendship with Kurt. They loved each other when no one else did. The boy was also had a sharp wit and fabulous fashion sense which was also a big plus. "Let me go my coffee and then we can start our gossip sash"

Kurt was out of his seat before Mercedes took her first step towards the counter.

"I'll get it for you. My treat. It the least I can do considering you promised me the biggest scoop the McKinley rumor mill has to offer." Kurt smiled brightly and made his way over to stand behind a guy in some sort of uniform and a mess of dark curls on top his head.

_Goodness his head just looks like a perm gone wrong, someone should tell him that hair product is your friend._

Kurt continued to study the boy in front of him. He decided he must go to private school because _who in their right mind would choose to wear an outfit like that_. And seemed to be one of those serious writer guys who spent hours contemplating the world and nature and acted liked he was better than everyone else. Kurt Hummel could tell a lot about someone from the back of their head.

Blaine was literally bouncing up and down when he was next in line and this was before the caffeine. The barista called next and Blaine stepped up and asked in a clear voice

"One medium drip and the biggest sugar cookie you have"

Kurt scoffed. Did that boy know how many calories were in the coffee's shop smallest oatmeal raisin cookie? Obviously the boy had no idea how to take care of his body, or his hair for that matter. Kurt was busy deciding what he should get Mercedes when a pair of hazel eyes and a head of curly hair was suddenly right in front of his face and the boy's coffee was all over the front of Kurt's new Marc Jacobs jacket.


End file.
